Class II's Garden
by jamesb497
Summary: Rean takes Alisa to Class II's Garden. (Rean x Alisa) 1st Fanfic.


Summery

Rean takes Alisa to to Class II's Garden. (Rean x Alisa)

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Plz forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

Alisa's P.O.V

Today was the 1st day of the school festival and I was having so much fun.

I was deciding on what to do next, when suddenly I got a call on my ARCUS unit.

Who could that be I thought, as I pulled out my ARCUS and answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey it's Rean."I heard. "Oh hey Rean what's up?" I asked while I tried to fight the small blush forming on my face.

I had a crush on Rean for a while now. I don't know when it happened. Was it the night we spent in Nord. All the time he spent with me on on the free days. I don't know. All I know is that these feelings grew after our talk in Roer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Class II's garden?" he asked.

I felt my blush coming on even more. "Yeah sure I replied."

"Great I'll meet you in front on the door." He said.

"Okay see you there" I said as I hung up.

* * *

Rean's P.O.V

I was waiting for Alisa at the front of Class II's garden. After our talk in Roer I started to feel strange around her. After thinking about it for awhile when I realized that I liked her. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Alisa standing there.

"Rean you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine why?" I asked.

"Because I called your name twice and you didn't answer." She said.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"About what? "she asked.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." I said.

"Alright if you're sure." She said.

"Anyway ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." she replied.

I nodded and gave the person in front of the door the last of the festival tickets that Towa gave me and we went inside.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The pair walked inside and were amazed with what they saw.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Alisa said.

"Yeah." Rean agreed.

They walked around for a little bit until they reached the center.

"Hey what's that." Alisa said as she pointed to the device.

"I think it's suppose to change the scenery" Rean said.

"Oh let's try it." she said.

They walked toward the device turned on the device.

They both looked up amazed as they watched the ceiling turn into a beautiful starry night.

"I thought this place couldn't get any more beautiful." she said.

Rean nodded in agreement. As they walked to a nearby bench. They sat down and talked for about 20 minutes.

"This looks like the night we spent in Nord." Rean said.

"Yea until i found out the others were listening." Alisa said.

"Yeah well we're alone now.: Rean said. While taking her hand in his.

"R-Rean." she said.

"Alisa." he said.

It's now or never they both thought.

"Rean Alisa I-" they both stopped and laughed slightly. You first. Rean said.

"Rean being with Class VII has been some of the best times of my life especially my time with you. All the time we spent together. Though all the hardships no matter what we faced we always got through it. Rean i don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Rean I-I love you." Alisa said.

"Alisa." he said.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way especially when there's girl's like Laura, Emma, Fie, and Towa. So if you don't feel the same way I understa-"

Rean quickly pressed his lips against hers cutting her off. Alisa surprised at first but slowly closed her eye's and kissed back. When they finally broke apart.

"Alisa I love you and i don't want you to think otherwise."

"Rean you really feel the same?" She asked.

Instead of saying anything he just pulled her in for another kiss.

"That answer your question?" He asked. She could only nod in reply.

Rean stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Come on it's getting late." He said.

She smiled brightly taking her new boyfriend's hand and they walked back to the dorm hand and hand.

Needless to say when they got back they were bombarded with questions and comments from their fellow members of Class VII.


End file.
